1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly, to a wind-proof umbrella.
2. Descriptions of Prior Art
The conventional umbrellas are used to against sun and rain, however, there are some inherent problems that are difficult to resolve for years. When using an umbrella in a windy day, the umbrella can easily flip inside out under a certain level of wind such 30 mph wind. This is partially because the canopy is so large that when wind blows from inside of the umbrella, the umbrella flips inside out. In a windy and rainy day, the result is the same as no umbrella is used.
The present invention intends to provide an umbrella which is designed to against wind so as to keep the canopy from flipping inside out.